


Over the New York City Skyline

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Percabeth are superheroes, and Percy (aka. Earthshaker, aka. Seaweed Brain) might be a little miffed that Wise Girl can fly and he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the New York City Skyline

Percy screamed in a way that was entirely emasculating, but he was too busy fearing for his life to care. The ground was rushing up to meet him, or he was plummeting down to meet it - either way, he was about to become a Percy pancake on a Manhattan sidewalk. What a way to go; dropped to his death by an ugly old bat lady flying her way over the New York skyline, too far from any rivers to do him any good.

Just as he was resigning himself to his fate, something hit him hard in the side and completely changed his trajectory. For a second he thought it was the creepy bat lady, playing with her prey, but as his senses slowly came back to him he realised whatever had caught him was much nicer than bat lady. He heard the flapping of powerful wings, felt the air parting around them as they beat. He could smell lemon shampoo, and the arms wrapped around him were both soft and toned. When he finally dared to look, he saw a pair of wide, grey eyes inches from his own.

"You!" he said, immediately twisting in the girl's embrace.

Beneath her half-mask, her lips twisted into a scowl. "Would you stop moving? I'm trying to save your life."

"I don't need your help, Wise Girl, I had everything under control!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, Seaweed Brain, that's why you were plummeting towards the sidewalk at terminal velocity."

"I had it under control," he ground out. And then, "And it's not Seaweed Brain, it's Earthshaker."

"That sounds like a terrible innuendo, I can't take it seriously."

"Oh, like Wise Girl's any better?"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to drop you? Because I will."

Percy quieted. He would have folded his arms over his chest if hers weren't in the way. As it was, he allowed himself to be carried down to a rooftop. As soon as they landed, he pushed out of her hold and stumbled back.

Silhouetted in the light of the setting sun, Wise Girl stood on the edge of the rooftop and looked for all the world like a goddess descended to save the mere mortals. Her blonde ponytail caught the sun like spun gold, curls glinting as she turned her head to search for bat lady. Her black armour was moulded perfectly to her body, with a sharp dagger strapped to her thigh. And then of course there were her wings - beautiful, gigantic, feathery wings, like an owl's, protruding from her back and making her look like a literal angel.

Percy felt suddenly as though his blue and green super suit was not quite as impressive as he had initially thought.

"Isn't this a little out of your jurisdiction?" Wise Girl asked.

His eyes snapped from her dagger to her face, hidden behind that half mask. He pushed his shoulders back and told himself not to be intimidated by her stare. "It's in Manhattan, hence it's my jurisdiction."

She stepped down off the ledge and stalked towards him, folding her wings in as she went. He stood his ground, remaining still even as she came right up in front of him, close enough that if he leaned forward just the slightest bit, their lips could touch.

"I know you don't do well with heights," she said, voice low.

Percy felt her breath hit his lips and squeezed his hands into fists at his sides. "I'm not their biggest fan, but hey. It's an occupational hazard."

"Sure you don't wanna leave this one to the professionals?"

He smirked. "I can't let you have all the fun."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, drawing her bottom lip up between her teeth. Percy's mind blanked. He forgot they were on a rooftop, he forgot that he'd almost just been killed by an old bat lady, he forgot that was a superhero and forming emotional attachments was dangerous for everyone involved. His entire focus narrowed to the amazing girl in front of him, and the way that she was leaning in towards him -

And that was his mistake. Because before his lips could connect with hers, a terrible screech split the air and forced them apart. Immediately on high alert, Wise Girl jumped back and drew her dagger, wings spreading instinctually. She glared at the bat lady, who hovered just above them, claws flashing.

"One of yours?" Percy asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

Wise Girl scoffed. "Just because you can't fly… No, she's a fury."

"A what?"

"Bad monster, that's all you need to know for now."

"All right, and how do we kill it?"

Wise Girl caught his eye and spun her dagger once. He got the point.

Without another word she launched herself into the air and began an aerial assault. Percy watched from the rooftop as she flipped and kicked and stabbed, every movement cutting almost effortlessly through the air. She was an incredible fighter - a truly terrifying opponent. Not for the first time, he found himself glad that the two of them were on the same side.

The fury got in a lucky shot and clipped one of Wise Girl's wings. She twisted slightly, losing her balance, and for a heart stopping moment Percy thought she was going to fall.

Without stopping to think about it, he focused all of his attention on the water tank in the centre of the roof. He felt the familiar tugging sensation in his stomach, stretched his arms out, and then a stream of water burst from the tank and hit the already weakened fury straight in the face.

She was flipped over and forced backwards by the force, which gave Wise Girl enough time to recover from the hit. As soon as the water subsided she went in for the kill, stabbing the fury right in the chest. The monster exploded in a cloud of golden dust, and Wise Girl descended back down onto the rooftop.

Percy ran to her, gently gripping her elbow to help keep her steady, even though he didn't think she needed it. Eyes narrowed with worry, she twisted her head to examine the few bent feathers on her wing.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. "Will you be able to fly?"

"I'm fine," she said, waving away his concern. She flapped her wings once, gently, as if stretching them. "It's the equivalent of a bruise. No big deal."

"We can take the stairs," he said.

Her gaze snapped to his face, eyes penetrating. After a moment, the corners of her lips lifted in a smile. "You're not joking, are you?"

He felt himself blush and was glad for his mask. "No, I - I'm not."

"You do know they've invented these really cool things called elevators, right?" She was mocking him, but her words sounded lighter and less sharp than usual.

He let go of her arm and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah, I've heard of those new fangled things."

She laughed at that. It was a lovely sound, bright and loud and completely at odds with her serious black armour. Her eyes were shining when she said, "I'm fine to fly, but we can take the long way if you're more comfortable."

Percy wanted to take the long way. He hated flying. He hated heights. He wanted to turn around and get in the elevator and travel to the ground floor like a normal person.

But he wasn't a normal person. He was a superhero. And if flying meant that he got to wrap his arms around Wise Girl, well then, maybe he could stand it for a little bit longer.

"Nah, it's cool. I trust you." He smiled crookedly at her.

Her mask didn't quite come down low enough to hide her blush. "You do?"

"Of course I do. Why, don't you trust me?" He felt himself grinning like an idiot but couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh, no, I trust you." She stepped right in between his feet, so that her body was pressed flush against his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Percy prayed that she couldn't feel his heart racing. "But maybe you shouldn't trust me, because I'm not going to go easy on you."

And that was all the warning he got before they were off, launched straight up into the air and flying high over New York City. Percy screamed, and Wise Girl laughed.


End file.
